Wisp of Our Time
by Shadowfalls221
Summary: "Fazbear Pizzeria will be buying three unused animatronics from five star restaurants from around the globe." When Patrick and Kelly Smith become the new security guards of the Pizzeria little did they know that every animatronic has their own little secret... (takes place between games 1 & 3) 'Tick tock goes the clock...' Short story
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__** Since my other Five Nights At Freddy's story went so well I thought about doing another story but not using the same characters... Now time to meet them**_

_**Belle is a wooden marionette doll who is programmed as a ballerina. She wears a patched night blue ballet outfit and black ballet shoes she was built in the early '90's and has ribbons at every joint to look "authentic" She can sing any song and hack into any device. But she has never been used**_

_**Willow-Wisp is a black cat animatronic who wears an old baseball cap and a white bomber jacket one sleeve fell off but the other is close to falling off. He is verry narcasistic and He was built in the '60's but wasn't used. **_

_**Francois is an arrogant, romantic rabbit animatronic with brown spots and cream fur he has a trademark bow at his neck, the more you love him and check on him the more he becomes attached to you...He always holds a rose between his teeth. He too has never been used...**_

_**Francois: Shadow...**_

_**hmm?**_

**_Francois: Stop telling them about my uh...how'd you say...good looks and just get on with the story!_**

**_okeydokey!_**

* * *

"Hello...Hello? oh hey, Stephan. Glad you got this call. You're new animatronics are ready to be sent over, luckily they don't have teeth...I think...Anyway they are all looking a bit tired but what were you expecting? a repeat of '87? no...some of these are old but it's nothing you can't solve! so anyway they should be here within the hour!" The phone was put down and Stephan Fazbear smiled and out of the corner of his eye he saw a crying puppet smile excitedly. _Anything to make the teens happy _he thought...

The first to arrive was a large-ish box. Stephan ran down to the back of the Pizzeria and checked the box for creases and he paid the delivery man and took the box upstairs, cleared a table and placed the box on the table. Foxy peered from behind the curtain and disappeared again wondering who or what it was going to be. over the next half hour two more boxes would arrive and the increasing curiosity inside the animatronic souls would get too unbearable for them to contain...Just one peek...they told themselves, they peered from behind the curtain and saw wooden hands being screwed onto a wooden arm and ribbons being tied at the joints... Stephan turned around to see the animatronics and tilted his head and smiled and said "Almost done... I can't wait for you to meet them!" he took out a spanner and started work again closely watched by the 5 animatronics and the marionette excluding a most terrible criminal. They never wanted to see _his_ face again.

* * *

"security guards needed for Freddy Fazbear's Piza, two eligible recruits will be paid a sum of $130 at the end of the week each. Not responsible for any type of injury whether that be physiologically or physically."

Kelly Smith walked up towards the building and smiled, she could now put that training to good use. Luckily her shift didn't start for another few hours so she took the grand tour instead with a descendant of Mr Fazbear himself...Stephan. She walked past the cove peering at an out of order sign "oh him...he's a little temper-mental... he's been out of order since '87 so...moving on!" honestly she'd expected a thirty year old not a teenager who just finished high school; then again he thought the same about her.

They walked through endless corridors full of posters and pictures which children have drawn. "Excuse me, Mr Fazbear...it seems awfully quiet here..." he smiled at her and they walked on

"This place used to be full of children like Fazbear Theme Park- it still is. in '87 we used to have these toys that looked adorable in the daylight but..." he sighed and walked a bit more "But at night they were chaotic along with the old models of this old guy here!" he ruffled the fur of Freddy and said "'Pap's favorite he is, Freddy...watch out for him, it's Bonnie you have to watch as well."

She walked a bit more to a purple rabbit animatronic and she swore that the eyes moved in her dirrection, but she couldn't be sure "That's Bonnie...Now I must caution you not to enter this room over there. It does occasionally open but then again we do have a draft!" he smiled at her and they began to walk again. They walked past the _room _and a thud was heard from the other side. Kelly stopped and pointed to the door but was ushered on away from the door.

in the foyer she was given her new uniform and was given a 5 page manual, she waved goodbye and walked out of the pizzeria like nothing happened all she had to do now was wait until it was midnight to meet her co-worker.

Stephan walked down the corridor and placed his ear to the room's door, shrieks of utter pain rang out through the dusty hallways and a high pitched laugh soon followed out of all the Fazbears he was the only one that understood what the animatronics went through having lost a friend to the Purple Guy...he was only young and she was his only friend...but now he was more content with himself he had friends Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and all of them but he can't replace what they had lost and what they had gained...

He walked by to the repairs room to fix the final few things on the new animatronics and then left them for the Marionette to inspect...

**_11:50_**

the two guards walked up opposite ends of the street and finally met in the middle, they said their hello's and shook hands not caring to look at who their co-worker was. They dropped their scarfs in the foyer and walked into the security room. They turned the fan on and finally looked at who it was.

"You!" they said in unison they threw the chairs out of the way

"Kelly what are you doing here!" the boy asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Patrick!" she defended herself

"This is just like being nine again!" He said he chuckled but Kelly just punched him in the arm

"Accept we're not nine we're 19 year olds and you need to stop bringing that up!" Kelly said to him pushing her manual into his chest

"it's not my fault that our parents split up!" Patrick defended. Just then the phone rang

"Hello? Hello hi nice to see that you're settling in! Now I just need to go over a few things with you... By now you've probably seen old newspapers and all that but there is nothing to worry about, I promise. When you check your cameras make sure to map out the locations of the animatronics especially Freddy, here at the Pizzeria we like to let the animatronics move around at night so they are ready for use tomorrow. If you have any queries check the manual!" The call ended everything went silent.

For a few hours everything was perfect although with all the bickering during the phone call one might suggest that they didn't get any of that... Suddenly Chica appeared in one of the windows and Patrick rushed to close the door. he opened up the manual in big block capital letters it said:

**RULE 1 (IT'S ACTUALLY A FACT)- THE ANIMATRONICS WILL PROBABLY THINK YOU ARE AN ENDO-SKELINGTON WITHOUT THE FUR AND TRY TO STUFF YOU INTO A FREDDY SUIT**

**next page: RULE 2- DO NOT DIE!**

**next page: HEY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?**

**next page:I'D START CHECKING MY CAMERAS IF I WERE YOU!**

**Next page: nothing was on it at first but then at a glance in the dim light two black eyes appeared and below came two purple lines and next a big wide gaping mouth smiling at them.**

Patric dropped the manual and then the banging stopped. "We should um... check the cameras..." Kelly stammered, the fizzing of the camera transitions separated their thoughts but deep down inside they knew that they were thinking along the same lines. Almost 6.

Suddenly the power went off and darkness over ruled their senses. A deep laugh ran through empty corridors and a flashing pair of eyes shone out of the window. The clock struck 6. No sooner than it struck did to twins leave that place for one day ready to come back tomorrow only to find three new animatronics waiting to get a good scare out of them...


	2. Chapter 2- the Portuguese cake

**Author's Note:** **I thought about the year this is set and I thought about setting it around 2014 just between Fnaf 1 and 3**

**Willow: Shadow, look I know you like to explain things but please just get on with the story!**

**Belle: Willow, I kinda like it, she's setting the mood**

**Willow: you call that setting the mood?**

**Golden Freddy: Peekaboo!**

**O.O Feddy-bear!**

* * *

Stephan wandered through the light halls full of children and happiness he high fived Freddy along the way and went into the repairs and spares room. There he met three ghostly teenagers and the three animatronics. he smiled at them and said "You all died together... These were specially made by your family to remember you by." he smiled felt the fur of a black cat animatronic and said "make your presence known to the suit..." the ghosts huddled around one another and even that was a struggle as their heads merged with each others, Belle slapped them both on the back and said "Guys... we're dead use those cogs of yours!" she rolled her eyes but still they refused to get out of the interlocked huddle. _If you can't beat 'em, join em..._ Belle, much to her disgust, joined them and found that they were shouting remarks at each other, she mentally cursed and pinched their ears and pushed their heads away from each other.

"Well I'm just sorry for your umm...gay-ish twists!" Willow shouted Francois gasped and said "Sac la bleur! I feel sorry for your parents!" Francois retorted _please don't say anything stupid...please don't say anything stupid!_ Belle thought "I feel sorry for your mother for not putting you up for adoption!" Willow shouted back _He said it..._ This was getting stupider by the minuet... The boys repeatedly tried to punch each other but their hands went straight through each other...

Belle just sighed and walked through them "Hey! can't you see that I'm in the middle of a battle that I'm winning!" they said in unison and continued to fight. Belle first went to a doll animatronic that had a wooden finish to that of a Marionette doll, her auburn cheeks were presented as darker circles and a patchwork dress reminded her on one she was working on for Halloween even the ribbons at every joint had a place on that dress so she presumed that this animatronic was hers... a wave of bitter coldness shook through her spirit so she guessed that the other two had joined her... she was right. to her left Willow and Francois stood looking at a black cat animatronic with a white bomber jacket and starry baseball cap "This on is pour moi!" Francois declared "No it isn't I mentally claimed first dibs on that one when we entered the room 'cos I died before you two!" Willow shouted

Belle rolled her eyes again and said "Francois, didn't you have a rose just like that on the plane?" Francois walked through Belle and she finally felt the sheer coldness of death as he did. He adjusted the spectacles on his nose and a lonesome tear left his eye to turn to plazma on the floor. The bunny animatronic looked amazingly romantic he looked at Willow and smiled at him "I guess...this one is mine, and far more handsome than a stray kitty cat!" the french flare in his voice was hiding his subtle bitterness for Willow, the"American Yank" his official term for the other teen. "It has a certain...charm to me!" Willow rolled his eyes. "What do we do now?" Francois asked "I guess we possess the suit" Willow suggested "after you, Francois..."Willow said "Why me?" Francois questioned "Because you were the one that asked!" Willow spat. "Go on..."

Francois nodded and racked his brain for thoughts and ways to go about it. He nodded again then another tear rolled down his cheek. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and walked towards the animatronic. His hands met that of the animatronics, another deep breath. He moved his whole body towards the animatronic until he couldn't be seen. "Francois are you-" Belle was cut off by the animatronic shaking violently and spraying more plazma around the floor. The shaking stopped a short time later and the brown and cream rabbit opened his eyes. His eyes were the lightest of grey.

**Francois' point of view (translated from french):**  
I couldn't believe it I was in the animatronic, I had a sudden feeling of possession, like this was something worth waiting for...But the process was quick and quite painful, like all my senses had come back to me. Like I was alive. I opened my eyes to see plazma scattered on the floor, no surface was safe...My eyes glanced at the ever so beautiful Belle and then to the American Yank who tried ever so desperately not to show his jealousy for me being the first one to possess an animatronic out of the three of us. My new body felt like new, but that was all to change when I realized that we weren't just possessing, controlling or anything like that, not like a robot you see in the movies, but an actual being. We weren't in the suit like the big teddy bear suits that you see at theme parks with a person inside, we are the suit... Is this what it is like for the others?

**Third person  
**Suddenly two more violent shakes indicated to him that the others must have merged into their suits. Willow's sunset orange eyes blinked open and he too experienced the same thing. Belle was the last to wake as she didn't feel safe enough. So the other two decided to have another argument. "Well I think that you're-" Willow was cut off his black fuzzy ears tucked behind his cap as the doll's eyes opened wide to reveal emerald green eyes "Belle, wow...you look amazing, love that patchwork dress and the ribbons!" they said together, realizing what they both said they turned and scowled at each other. Out of the three she was the only one that looked the same with a few wood-like additions it actually made an improvement. "C'mon you two just forget what happened, this is our life now!" the both nodded and walked out the room.

Outside they met a girl crying from Francois' assumption she was about ten and assumed it was love life. "What's wrong?" Belle asked the girl sniffled looked up and said "I've lost my parents!" she cried into her knees Willow's tail swished about and sneakily tapped Francois on the shoulder. Francois turned around to find nothing there and cursed under his breath. "Well, I can guide you to the reception desk and our creator can help you from there." Belle said. She held out a wooden hand and the girl took it, heaving the girl up and winked at the boys "Go find Foxy while I'm gone!" she waved with her other hand and walked around the corner.

They arrived in short notice. Stephan was there and he walked over to Belle and she told the whole story "This girl is lost...She can't find her parents" her Texas accent was strong "Thank's Belle, in fact we have her parents over there..." a couple stood up at the sight of their girl and the mother ran forward. "Misty, oh my sweet baby! don't you ever do that again!" her mother was so relieved whereas the man took no notice as if it has happened before. He walked up to Belle and touched her cheek and said "A bit like the toy design really, glad you got rid of those things." his accent was also from Texas and his eyes were cold, and ice blue "Reminds me of Belle, Darling, you remember Belle!" the woman nodded crouched down stroking the girl's hair "You cheated on her with me when we were in High school, that's nearly 20 years ago...Then she was murdered" a sly smile crept on their lips but utter disgust filled the cogs of Belle's mind "I can assure you that, here at Freddy Fazbear's we never skimp on fresh meals!" her voice disguised by a positive lie and underneath hid a threat that could shake even Spring Bonnie's bones!

The man laughed and said "Be seeing you, Mr Fazbear" the man said "I hope you come again." Stephan called out but they were already gone. Stephan looked at Belle, smiled and began to dance around the room "It worked, I mean it really worked!" Belle nodded and said "I think I 'll go and entertain the kind now" Stephan smiled and got back to entertaining some of the kids himself.

Kelly had put off coming back again for an entire 4 hours now, it was almost four and found that the car park was full of cars, caravans and children going in and out. The automatic doors hesitantly opened and she walked in, it had never been this busy, a sign in the reception window said "See the new animatronics, Belle, Willow Wisp and Francois" _great _she thought _more stuff to deal with tonight _She walked to the reception where Bonnie walked past holding hands with some children, he smiled at her and carried on walking. She looked at the scratched bell and was just about to ring it when "Kelly, oh Kelly! if you want to hand in your resignation form then I won't stop you" Kelly shook her head, she never thought about how cute he looked "Just a little spooked but that won't stop me!" her determination made him smile "Oh, I've got something that might help!" he went behind the counter and gave her the game "Five nights at Syndie's?" Stephan nodded with enthusiasm "It'll really help you understand the role you've taken" he smiled at her and winked at her. her heart skipped a beat. She nodded at him and said "I won't let you down!" he smiled a cheeky smile that made her heart warm he waved goodbye and Kelly started to walk away when Stephan grabbed her hand and said "Bring some, food, it'll make a world of difference!" his hand tried to interlock with hers but she smiled, nodded and walked away.

She looked at the game's cover, there was the title and some frightening monsters, bloody duck with a knife and fork, a sea sick arctic fox, a mangled polar bear and a deranged hare. Who has time for this sort of stuff?

**THAT NIGHT  
**Kelly arrived on time as usual and turned the fan on and placed the bag of Portuguese cakes on the table, her brother on the other hand was way too early and was singing nervously out of tune looking at one of the cameras "New animatronics" he stuttered Kelly wasn't surprised although she hadn't seen them she still wasn't surprised at his reaction, after all Syndie, had trained her...

"Kells what is wrong with you, aren't you even a little surprised?" Patrick shouted Kelly shook her head and said "I came earlier, just get on with the job and stop complaining!" Patrick swiveled on his chair and found that his monitor had been turned off, an evil laugh filled the air, a bright light flashed on his screen getting bigger and bigger until Belle's face popped out screaming! Patrick screamed like a girl Kelly laughed. She felt a furry thing poke her back and turned around to see Willow and Francois stare at her, she screamed in an instant and threw the bag of food at them. They opened the bag up to find a selection of cakes and goodies, the sweet smells of secret recipe and puff pastry wafted through the air and into the vents. "CAKE!" They both shouted...

Freddy looked at the clock on the wall, a promise was a promise, he promised not to interfere with their first scare only they had heard little screams and not big ones like last night. The smell of heaven wafted into the room, alerting the other animatronics, Foxy gestured them to follow the smell, only Chica wouldn't budge "Mine are better!" she shouted at them but they wouldn't come back to her.

By know everyone had joined to where the smell lead to a selection of cake littered the table with the two boys wagging their tails "I'll make a bet with you... If you can lick the cake over there..." Willow said "Yeah" Francois licked his lips "You can have it all!"Willow shouted. Foxy's eye patch flicked up and his mouth dropped. "Ready...go!" their tongues stretched with Francois' pulling ahead "Not on my watch yer scally waggs!" Foxy shouted and like lightning the cakes were gone.

Foxy zoomed around the room giving everyone one placing one carefully in Belle's hand and the penultimate one, he placed in front of the boys. The two struggled as everyone took a bite out of their cakes and gave gratifying sounds and paddled their feet. Once finished with the cake the twins said "You're not going to kill us are you? or stuff us?" Freddy stepped foreward "We don't choose to do it, we have to protect our secrets that no one must know, we love humans big or small..." his eyes filled with sadness "Only people are a bit nervous in the dark and so are more easily scared!" Bonnie interupted "If I bring you more cake, will you promise to not scare us half to death, but just little scares" Patrick asked Freddy turned to him and said "You're in bad books! you didn't bring cake! she brings cake!" Kelly had a smug smile plastered across her face "You know, if you carry on like this I may begin to like the lot of you!" their eyes lit up. "I said may!" Kelly shouted Bonnie stepped forward halved the cake and said "enough squabbling just eat!" they looked disgusted that the beauty of the cake had been destroyed but ate it other wise. Belle looked up at Foxy then at Bonnie and then at Freddy "wait where's Chica?" Foxy's cheeks blushed and said "she be in the kitchen, I better see what be wrong!" like lightning her was gone and left the others to their conversation.

"Chica?" foxy called sobs came from behind a preparation table and Foxy peered behind to see the chicken sobbing "what be wrong?" he asked she didn't answer at first "its the loneliness, I can't bear it when you walk away like that..." her tears couldn't come out anymore "I hate it when you don't listen to me, a girl needs attention too!" her controlling mind seduced him again and again to the point that this was the last straw!"A girl needs a boyfriend who will listen and be with her every minuet of every day!" Foxy stood up again and dropped his accent "Well, I'm sorry but I can see that this wasn't to be...lets drop this facade of us going out and just be friends...we need to move on, otherwise we will be terminated, do you want that?" Chica shook her head "Be seeing you then" he placed the cake on the floor next to her and walked out of the room...

* * *

**Author's note: I know this chapter was longer than expected but there was soo much that I just had to get in! I really hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3- Truth will follow

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys shadow again...Wow part three already...With this I'm just going where the wind takes me taking note of things that have happened and looking into things that could happen *looks over to Francois and Willow, Their scuffle has not gone unpunished...***

* * *

Patrick Matthew Smith, sat on his bed, it had not been changed in weeks, and the walls had not been painted in what looked like decades, but really it was him and his grubby habits. His uniform was the only pristine thing in his room, aside from the desk that stood in the far corner. At least 30 boxes of _STOLEN _PS4s, Xbox Ones, an assortment of high tech laptops and games littered the floor with only one path of breathable carpet made a walkway to the desk, the bed and the door. It was all a game, he told himself, but if his sister knew his dark habit... not even an animatronic would want to go near him. He sighed on his bed and rose up to check something on the computer (the only one not stolen surprisingly). He turned it on by the button and waited an agonizing 5 minuets for the damn thing to load.

He went and searched the internet for a game that his sister had mentioned the night previous. He hadn't slept since he came back to his little hovel he called home, although it was still 8:40 he felt like he had a hangover from all the excitement. Five Nights at Syndies, the internet had found at least 3 million results of theorys, one that really caught his eye was one called "The ghost children..." he clicked it and listened carefully to what a guy called Mat Pat had to say. "I'm Mat Pat and this is Game Theory..." the video went along for another 13 minuets which made Patrick groan mentally and physically. "What secret is lurking inside those cute heads of the animatronics, I hear you say... Paranormal activity...But they're so plushie!, even if they scare us...I hear you complain..." Patrick laughed and scratched his head a tab on his computer popped up "You have one new message" he paused the video and checked the message out. The sender's name was just a bunch of random letters and the subject was just the same, there was nothing in it to say the least, just a bunch of attachments.

He downloaded them all and viewed them one by one, skim reading all of them.

"Kids vanish at local pizzeria, no bodies found  
Five children, now reported missing, suspect convicted  
local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation  
local pizzeria said to close by year's end"

Kids vanishing? suspect convicted? poor sanitation? what did this all mean? another message popped up , it was from the same guy or girl. "Michigan Times: Local teen, 16, murdered by French aristocrat, Morrisse De Pompado" and another "Texas times:Local ballerina, 18, and 70 others murdered in terrorist attack on way home" and another "French aristocrat's son, 17, left for America and shot in terrorist attack when they touched ground" what did they have to do with the other clippings?

Suddenly a crying mask popped out of his screen and the computer froze...with the words "Pain" written all over, the screen suddenly went black. At first Patrick didn't think anything of it and took it as a sign of sleephepnia and flopped onto his bed, greatly welcoming any sleep he could get before his friends woke him up. Something stood out in his mind though, something that his friend, Jones, had said "It will be the pinnacle of your career...the biggest heist you will pull!" The biggest heist you will pull...

* * *

Children sat around and drew pictures of pure glee. Misty sat in the corner drawing a picture of sadness, she just felt compelled to draw a picture of the animatronic named Belle and the ballerina who tragically died, she'd managed to sneak the picture out of her dad's private stash, something made her want to do it. Speaking of Belle, her performance of "a thousand years" had sent most of the kids to sleep, and her intricate moves hadn't pleased them. Belle winked towards Francois and Willow, who were content in giving out fresh pizzas and drinks. They placed the trays on the table where children greedily raced and fought with each other over Chica's well renowned pizzas. And then joined the stage, they huddled perfectly this time having a solid form made a big difference, they were noticed a lot more, they were loved more than they had been in a long time.

After a few mumbles they decided on a song... the music started to play, Willow on the keyboard, Francois on the drums.

_I had a dream so big and loud,  
__I jumped so high i touched the clouds,  
woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I stretched my hands out to the sky,  
we danced with monsters through the night  
__woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm never gonna look back, woah.  
I'm never gonna give it up, no-o  
please don't wake me now..._

The children turned their heads towards the band and started to smile and dance. Chica walked in the room with the other animatronics and they all went on the stage followed by many parents, they provided back up with their many instruments...

_This is gonna be the best day of my life, my li-i-i-i-ife!_ the sound was pleasent to his ears, then he was known as spring bonnie, his act that saved them all... but now he was known as spring trap, dealing with the rotting corpse of a criminal inside his broken shell of a body, his golden colour had just about smothered away and his once beautiful ears were matted and falling off...why was he part of their murder? he should never have been upgraded with a spring fitting, he should never have been, he told himself that day in and day out yet no reply came from either his circuits or the rotting brain inside a rotting corpse of a man named, Mike... he closed his bloodshot eyes and listened to that song...

After the song had finished the children giggled and ran to their parents and were taken away by the guiding hands of parents, Mist'y dad looked up at Belle, who pretended not to notice, she jumped off of the stage and went to her own little podium to dance. The father took no notice of it, he walked away whistling a soft tune. They came to the foyer and looked up at the security TV, the animatronics rarely went there. It displayed a picture of Belle when she was still alive, her beige great coat (he'd given her) was on the floor and burning. Belles face popped on the screen, pointed teeth bared and wooden tear drops falling from her eyes! "MURDER!" he shook his head, and he was instantly snapped back to reality he was in the car park and his wife waited by the car "Jonsie? is everything ok?" Jonse nodded his head and said "lets just get home" the girls nodded. and they got into the car. Jonse shot a nervous glance at the pizzeria and shivered.

* * *

That night everything was fine, all was quiet accept for a few jump scares and tickle wars but everything was fine, accept for Willow and Francois. A big Portuguese cake sat infront of them, they salivated in its glory, Chica took out a pizza cutter and sliced the cake in half, their faces retorted in disgust and Chica said "go on...it's half and half, equal..." this conversation could go either way. "That's not fair he gets one half more than me!" they both said. Realizing this, they glared at each other without saying a word "What's going on?" Patrick asked as he walked in the security office "Where were you, your three hours late!" Kelly scolded him "Sorry, I just had some stuff to do that's all" behind them the other animatronics left accept for the quarrelers ho were preparing for a fight of their own... "What do you mean stuff?" Kelly said "Speak for yourself, you spent all day with an icky boy from high school!" Kelly's face reddened and said "Since when was it your business to spy on people?"

Their gazes fixed, one of them was about to pounce! without thinking Willow grabbed onto Francois and tugged at his ear... Francois did the same with Willow's jacket tugging at the shoulder. Silhouettes of the two fights were scattered around the room and made Foxy wince as the energetic battle got more out of control. He had to do something! He ran to Freddy and told of what was happening, then went to Bonnie and then Chica, who didn't in the least look interested in anything he had to say. Running to the podium he found that Belle was in some sort of trance dancing as the moon cascaded a glow against her wooden body and Blue patchwork dress. "Belle, the cahoots are comitn' mutiny!" the dancing stopped and her eyes opened "We need to stop them before they hurt each other!" Belle said jumping from the podium, she ran down the hall into the security room, the damage was already done by then but still they refused to stop "what do you mean, I have no objection to whoever your friends are!" Kelly shouted "You wouldn't like them!" Patrick retorted Belle had had enough She screeched at all of them, her face pulled into a nightmare pose when the squabbles stopped she pinched the animatronics' ears "Ow...that's my bad ear!" Francois cried "Your lucky I didn't brake your neck!" Willow shouted

Belle rolled her eyes and went into the diner to see that all the other animatronics were there... "You stupid boys!" Freddy said "Do you realize how much damage you have done?" the two shot a glance at each other, Francois' right ear hung low it had a whole in the middle too and swayed from side to side, whilst Francois' left shoulder's jacket sleeve was missing. "You gave us all a fright...parts like these aren't replaceable...they don't come cheap and as you can tell only a few children rarely come in anymore..." Chica said taking a glance at Foxy. "I can repair some parts but my programming is for patchwork, not full repair" Belle said looking at Francois, picking his delicate ear up carefully and said "This will be tricky..." Francois sighed and said "Anything! please!" Belle thought long and hard "I could pin the ear but it would have to stay down... and that whole can easily be fixed with a patch of cloth the same colour, as for you...Willow... I think I can sort something out for you if you hand me the jacket" he took off his jacked and left it in the care of Zoella, "You'll have to put your circuits into sleep mode for the surprise and to lessen the pain!" Bonnie went behind them and pressed a button at the base of their neck. Their heads hung low and Belled got to work, stitching and sewing to make them "presentable" again.

* * *

At around 5 am Patrick found his sister asleep and the halls quiet once again... he got out his phone and sent a crucial text message to Jonse. With in five minuets Jonse arrived through the window, exactly behind their target. Ears hanging low, he ushered the others in and in an instant they grabbed a part of the animatronic and carefully removed it with the help of Patrick through the foyer and into a black van... "1 down...7 or 8 to go!" Jonse said excitedly. Patrick stayed behind and went back to the security office to find that pairs of floating crying eyes were watching him and from the shadows came his sister "Were those friends of your here to steal something...Patie?" Patie, the only name she'd call him if she were angry at him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow, I said this was going to be short... just watch out for a lot of death and a little glitchyness from the new animatronics an-**

**ALL:GLITCHYNESS!**

**Not that glitchyness is bad, it looks very good on you**

**awful trying to save the bacon is awful! P**

* * *

Stephan was called almost immediately after Patrick was pinned up against a wall, the marionette usually came in when Patrick fell asleep and woke him up with a startled laugh and three pairs of beady glass eyes gave him a hard stare, their heads jerked occasionally but he took it as a sign of age. Stephan reached the pizzeria in his car and found a lot of police cars there..., investigators sat on every chair "Excuse me Mr Fazbear, would you like to come this way for questioning?" a portly investigator said "Yes...Yes I would mind but hey, looks like I don't have a choice in the matter!" he said sarcastically

Patrick thought about the news papers that he recieved _Belle is a balerina animatronic and the eldest of the three was a ballerina... Willow doesn't like the French and Francois is French...just like the newspaper said! But what about the others? Children going missing and foul odors, how did it all fit in?_

As the interview went on Patrick came to his sister and tried to explain everything, the strange emails but all that came out is "We all have something to hide... even these animatronics have something to hide, like how they died" Kelly gave him a quizzical look and said "What the heck are you on about?"  
"Have you not been listening? its all on my computer at home!" his arms were grabbed by police officers and he was carted away... "They're not what you are thinking!" he cried "Jonse will come back for more!" he shouted again as they headed towards the glass doors that lead to the sunset

One hour later he came out to see Kelly crying in the gloom he walked towards her but she got up from her chair and said "DON'T TOUCH ME! I QUIT!" she ran out of the building, running towards the police cars that were running away with her brother inside. "PATRICK!" she managed under the sobs. sorrow eyes watched from the windows, glowing and flashing because of some faulty wire. "Nothing ever satisfies our customers that come in the night...I guess the pizzeria will be closed for a couple of days then..." Chica whispered as she rested her head against the other two's heads "But you know the Fazbear motto...What you hide can't hurt you!"Freddy said in response "Its a good job ye do nay know where me pirate booty is...i'd keep that until the day me ticker capsizes!" they looked at him strangely "At least they can't bring any more pies...Pizza is back on the menu boys!"  
"Chica, our best friend is missing and all you can think about is pizza?"  
"PIZZA!" the other two rolled their eyes and walked away from the window "C'mon guys... time to clock out!" Freddy called and Chica was left alone in the darkness.

Stephan picked up the phone and said "Yes Mr Managing director...uha...yeah...of course I agree completely only why split them up?...Yes, Yes... Why not put the new three together and the others into storage...I know that Spring Bonnie needs a service before he goes into work...No I didn't check what state he was in before my father left...Goodbye sir" God talking to the managing board was hard especially in one of these situations...three pairs of looming eyes watched in his office, even Foxy's eye patch was lifted "You're all gonna have to go...you've all been deemed to valuable to be put to use ever again...early retirement" Stephan grieved with this decision, he didn't go out of his office all that time. Not even for food. But he shall when carnage unfolds...

* * *

_Tick tock goes the clock..._ Belle, Francois and Willow had no idea of the events of that night, they had no idea of the terror that was to be unleashed upon the world or that the insanity of the nightmare always comes back to haunt...

Once Belle got too tired of the annoying snoring from the other two, she clicked the button on their necks and got the mirrors opposite them to see what she had done, their eyes blinked open, they gasped at their more handsome selves and hugged Belle for her handiwork. Willow's coat had been turned into a white bow-tie and his baseball cap had been re stitched into a fedora _very flash_ he thought to himself he took a glance at Francois and looked down. Francois' un-repairable fur on his shoulder had to be removed giving away part of his endo-skellington, two pins held his ear in place, it fell just shy of his eye. The other animatronics ran in and shouted "Bonnie's been stolen!" their voices echoed around the halls, making some drawings change into crying faces and fall to the ground.

Deep in the forbidden room, something was frying...something big in the only surviving part of Spring Bonnie's circuits...He could feel the muscles of that wretched despicable being wreak havoc inside him... jolting. Laughing. Mocking him. It would be enough to enrage anyone! the fizzing of his circuits was now the most prominent, it was almost certainly going to make him go mad...

Misty returned that day, without her parents consent...She knew about her father's heist last night and it pained her to be the only one that actually knew the secret in the entire place, he'd stolen from many places in the past but never from a place for children...What was driving him to steal from a place for a child? Was it the drug lords he owed money to? Was it because of Belle? Or was it just him? because she was ten, people thought that she was just a child...stupid and has to learn all the time... Children are smart... at least she thought. she walked into a dark corridor, not many people were here today and she felt lonely... She tried her hand on a locked door and swore she felt a strange presence on the other side..., she tried the door again but this time it opened with ease...strange, she thought. This door was locked before. She looked behind the door and found that a rusty key sat in the key hole "Oh... it was locked from the other side" movement alerted her attention to a sad figure on the floor. He only had one full ear, the other was torn off. Holes decorated the shell and she could see what looked like muscle underneath the shell. The door slammed shut and the body started to twitch and giggle and...talk?

"Oh...Almost thirty years and I still crack up about it" it didn't sound like an animatronic's voice... unlike the others, his jaw wasn't moving, she could see something purple inside his mouth and immediately gasped "You're going to help me get the attention I deserve!" he immediately stood up and his great long shadow clouded the light surrounding the scared, defenseless ten year old girl...

* * *

Patrick was forced to change into the orange prison uniform and was placed in a barred cell, it was so loud in there. All he could think about was his sister and the pounding lullaby whispering softly in his ear. his eyes blacked out for a minuet and all of a sudden...

He saw them. They watched him, one had massive purple ears, another a feathery tuft on the blonde hair, one had bear ears and another had an eye patch. He turned around to see another, tears streaming down his face with black and white hair "You know...we don't fear death...so why should you? you know you want to..." they said in sync "No...get out of my head!" they all shook their heads "You did something terrible...and it cannot be forgiven... You can not forgive yourself either..." how were they doing this?  
"Its just a little cut. Whats one more scar on the ones you've already got?" only one spoke, the crying child "We welcomed death when we knew there was no hope in escaping his grasp...Don't let anyone else fall to him..." they disappeared leaving a sharp knife on the grey bench he was supposed to sleep on..._It's just a little cut... _he took a final glance at his room, grabbed the knife and said his final goodbyes "Ah, never really liked life anyway...(**A.N I'm not that evil...I wouldn't include that!)**

* * *

Jones headed out that night, his daughter had been missing all day and he wanted to take another glance at that animatronic Belle before stealing any more... having heard the news of Patrick's suicide in prison he saught the chance to bag easy money while no security guard would work that night...he knew those... things were scary, but not scary enough to deter people away from their job, right?

Walking up to the locked door he forced a crowbar into the window. No alarm came. Fools, he thought, they don't even know how to keep their stuff safe! Forcing the door open from the other side he flung himself in. Willow's Fedora lay on the floor basking in the only available light given by the moon. Jonse picked it up and placed it upon his head. An enraged figure in the dark, drew his claws. Francois held onto his hand and said "Not yet Will, not yet!" a door behind them revealing Belle, her ribbons tied to the frame of the door, stuck in an elegant pose. The image cast on the floor revealed a different picture... top hat, eye patch, one big ear, a tuft of feathers and a missing fedora...their eyes glowed white on the floor and the ribbons were severed. A striking contrast, he might add. A ghostly figure stood behind him, orange uniform, slit wrists "Jonse, you should have left the poor guy...They are family to each other...Taking them away means you take their life away for a second time." A terrifying screech was heard and a little girl's scream echoed through the walls "He's out!" Freddy called, Chica, Freddy, Willow (With a swift steal of his fedora) and Francois immediately ran to their planned positions. Foxy stayed behind and stayed behind Zoella, whose head began to jolt and spark "Belle, don't do anything stupid...'87 was a bad time for us!" The ribbons fell from the ceiling and she held his hand briefly and said "That won't happen...I promise!" he left to join the others in their campaign to keep Spring Bonnie away from the electronics, so as not to cause a fire...

"WHY? AFTER ALL THAT TIME WE SPENT TOGETHER DID YOU DECIDE TO CHEAT ON ME WHILE I WAS AT THE BALLET FINAL!" she screeched at him Patrick was still in the room and it finally clicked, they were ghosts like him...Trapped inside a shell..."What?" Jonse asked "You're a little defective aren't you!" he defended this riled her "The only one defective here is you...Just think... You come here for your daughter, yet you come with a crowbar and a saw..." she watched his moves carefully "Why would I come for anything except an animatronic? I merely use my daughter's disappearance as an alibi. You'll never get Bonnie back you know!"

* * *

_Their deaths are sure to come..._

Spring Bonnie had no control over his body as The Purple Guy raced through the corridors, he came to a dead end, literally the animatronics circled him and brought their arms to him "Spring Bonnie, guys... sorry are you that stupid?" S.B said he leaped in the air and landed behind them all, the girl screamed in terror as her muffled words screamed at the animatronic. "Get off of me you monster!" Purple guy laughed inside and tightened his grip around her neck "No...Misty!" Willow called out. S.B punched a whole in the window and like that blown by the wind, he clambered up the drain pipes and roared on the rooftops

Willow ran to get Belle, their confrontation hadn't lasted long "Bunny, trouble on the roof!" he shouted running towards her "What?"  
"He's got Misty!" somehow, a smile crept on his lips, what was happening to him? was he glitching? "See what you have done...Your daughter will die at the hands of a faulty animatronic...If I was you, I'd be running by now!" Belle shouted as the two animatronics ran from the room and left Jonse running out the building

Belle and Willow joined the others on the roof. "Hand over the bunny or the girl will die!" the hoarse voice boomed, so that all of the town could hear. "Ok King Kong, time to drop the child now..." heat rose in their circuits as all the three animatronics said it... S.B just laughed and said "Where abouts do you want me to drop her? on the roof? or on the floor." His broken face turned towards the girl and his purple mouth smiled through S.B's gritted teeth. "Floor it is..."

On the ground

"Hey, Smythe. BRING THE BUNNY NOW, MISTY'S GONNA DIE!" Jonse's voice rang out...the voice sounded a little feminine on the phone...

* * *

_Tick tock goes the clock..._

"Hey... Spring trap... whats with the uh... 'killing child thing'" Foxy plummeted his hand to his forhead as Francois sasid that "It's Bonnie, Spring Bonnie!"  
"He killed us all...not you three but us he did kill, brutally!" Freddy's fist balled, so much did he want to punch the fiend inside his bigger brother's bestie! S.B's arm grew tired as he heard the sound of a van screech into the car park. Jonse smiled and said "Sorry lads... shows over!" he didn't expect a girl to step outside and draw a gun at him "Don't move...You're surrounded!"Kelly held back a tear for her brother and opened the back door and let a shivering Bonnie out. "please don't hurt me! oh, Im ok!" he laughed and bounced out, smiling at the "Portuguese cake girl" and scowling at the kidnapper -sorry- bunnynapper. He gave a powerful bounce and landed on the roof a few inches away from Spring trap "BONNIE!" Chica shouted, if she could cry she'd cry. _what a drama queen _Willow thought. "Whats up duck?" he said putting on an accent and pretending to bite a carrot "BONNIE YOU KNOW I HATE PEOPLE CALLING ME A DUCK!"

"Hello, kid is about to fall to her death" Spring trap interupted, they averted their gaze away from Bonnie and watched the animatronic wearily. "Whats your favourite colour child?" he asked his grey eyes peirced through her soul, she didn't want to answer, her legs dangled beneath her "P-P-Purple..." Springtrap laughed and said "That's my favourite colour too... let me show you something" his eyes blinked, with his free hand he lifted the top part of his animatronic head up, revealing his teeth and then he lifted it even futher to reveal sunken purple cheeks and bulging grey eyes. She tried to scream "THAT'S ENOUGH SPRING TRAP!" Belle shouted the tingling of the circuits began to get tedious and they jumped on him, his mask fell down on his face, as he dropped the girl

Everything seemed slower than it actually was. Jones drew out a knife and attacked Kelly, he dug the knife into her, although armed she was no match to him as he plunged the knife into her heart, her initial reaction was to shoot. She closed her eyes as he spat his final blurts of blood before collapsing to the ground beside her. Their ghosts rose up, Jonse's went into the ground whilst Kellys saw a bright light and her brother. The girl fell to the ground with a blood curdling crack and her ghost too raised up, she smiled at Kelly and joined her brother. She ran to them as their size changed to when they were small and still had that bond, they walked hand in hand towards the light and vanished. It had been one of Stephan's wishes that the bond would be mended right?

Spring Trap laughed and Freddy said "what did we do? we hurt a child!"  
"Glitching, my friend...glitching... we were all faulty in a way... they were just waiting for a reason!"Foxy said. They looked below as they saw the carnage of the tragedy, three bodies, a black van, a police car on it's way and a news crew. Stephan ran up to the stairs and looked at the animatronics "Our programmes are failing...they have been since the day we arrive, we didn't really notice it at first but now it is heart breaking..." Belle said into the solemn atmosphere... "Do what you want with us, terminate us, but he has to-" she pointed into Spring Trap's direction but he was already gone "Once one child has died by all of us it is imprinted in our mainframe and we can not stop the carnage of the future..." Willow bared his fangs and growled and tried to go for Stephan but was stopped by Francois "NO, MY FRIEND! THERE IS NO POINT!"he soothed as they hugged "I guess you're right, Francois" they said as Belle joined the hug. The others joined and linked hands as three boxes arrived "guess this is goodbye..." they shared saddened glances at each other, they hugged each of the new three, Willow and Francois got into the life size boxes, Belle went around and kissed each of the boys on the cheek and hugged each of them. Chica's turn she came up to her and gave her a hug and said "I'll come back for some pizza soon" they laughed knowing that she wasn't going to be back. she went up to her own box and waited for the darkness to shroud her once again...

* * *

**All will become clear...**

_**tick tock goes the clock,  
their deaths are sure to come...**_

_**tick tock goes the clock,  
even for the night guard...**_


	5. Chapter 5- Markiplier's Runaround

**Author's Note: Hey... again. This is my last ever chapter and to end it right I thought I'd give Markiplier the runaround...**

* * *

We_ were friendly. Once..._

_But now we hear the clock,_

_tick tock tick tock,_

_Our time was running out_

_through the pain and through the torture_

_we went on up urging murder..._

"Hello everybody. My name is Markiplier and today we're going to be playing a spinoff game based on Five Nights at Freddy's. No, it's not Flumpy's...It's five nights at Willow's Bakery! and it was made in honour of Scott Cawthon. Apparently from people who have played it, it messed with their senses. A new "Three-way view" whatever the hell that means! Whats more you have to keep an eye on the power, the flashlight, animatronic positions, audio AND and an animatronic in the office...oh god this is gonna be a long day...plus for some strange reason you have to type in your name Oh! I almost forgot, No one has ever gotten past night 2!" he stared at the cat animatronic who started to glitch, he looked back at the camera and said "HE'S SO FLUFFY, ALMOST LIKE A CAT VERSION OF MICHEAL JACKSON. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY?" he pressed new game and the cat animatronic jumped out screaming "Markiplier!"  
"Wow...I see what they mean by secret feature..."

A newspaper floated onto the screen depicting some animatronics and a lump of writing. Markiplier read it out loud "New night guard awaits in the abandonned sister resteraunt to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Willow Whisp's Bakery as it is to be re-opened after a lot of work done on the place... Please know that we are not responsibe to any dislocation, severing of any body parts or psychological damage. Also please not that we are not responsible for-" it cut off "that's a nice start cutting me off in mid-flow!"

THE FIRST NIGHT...

"The first night...If I didn't enjoy the first nights of the previous games. Why would I enjoy this night? Why would I enjoy two. Hello." the view panned out into a spacious, dark office, a skylight shed the only available moonlight and he finally knew about "three-way view" he could see both doors without moving the cursor left or right and he could also see the notorious desk with a load of notes stuck onto it. In the centre of the room a podium stood. On it, basking in the moonlight. He saw her, the doll. Ribbons at every joint fell to the ground and her head drooped to one side.

"This is new..." Markiplier said he saw both the battery life markers, he barely had two bars on his flash light and 90% power. Out of both doors he could see two ghostly figures run past. A playful giggle filled the room. Markiplier, creeped out, had never been so scared by the phone call that was about to come

RRRRIIIINNNG...RRRRIIIINNNG...

"What was that...what is this?"

"Hey! Markiplier!" the girl's voice called "I'm ringing in- actually this is already recorded so...just to get you settled in on your first night at Willow Whisp's Bakery I aually work the day shift, but I've done a few night shifts to make sure that nothing happened with the power...umm There isn't really anything to worry about honestly."

"HONESTLY, LAST TIME SOMEONE SAID THAT TO ME I DIED!" Markiplier exclaimed

"Company rules have made a little greetings for you. And it's illegal if I don't do it so. "Welcome to Willow Wisp's Bakery a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike...please note that we are not responsible for any damage to either animatronic, Marionette or person" The speech went on for ages

"Uh, these animatronics used to be a big hit with the children a couple of years back. But then there was the fall of 2014. Although it had nothing to do with these animatronics or in fact Freddy, Chica, Bonnie or Foxy...We have no idea what happened in their circuits really, but if they do see you...They will most likely see you as a small child...Now that wouldn't be so bad if their circuits weren't tampered with because of age...If they do see you, they will most likely do an Attila the Hun thing and rip you to pieces."

"Rip...there wasn't anything about ripping in the contract!" Markiplier said  
"But that's all for now oh! I found some cool audio devices which you can use to liven up the night!" BEEP

5 AM boy she talked for a long time..."What am I supposed to call her? Phone Gal?"Markiplier exclaimed. He checked the camera's he came to a bakery with a can animatronic holding a bowl and slowly stirring the mixture inside, his yellow eyes glaring through the fuzziness of the laptop "OK..." he flipped into another camera view this time the bunny animatronic was in the back of a corridor guarding a door... "What happened to your ear. Scratch that I don't even wanna know!" he said he removed the monitor to see three children in the room. Laughing. Mocking. he swore he saw Belle twitch. two animatronics ran either side and then turned back and ran back to the door "Tick tock goes the clock" paralyzed with hear he saw as plazma dripped from the children's bodies. Francois and Willow were drawing in...Belle's body righted itself and she was now upright he eyes glowed an ominous white as the others joined "Tick tock..."

6 AM "YES...I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY PISSED OFF SOME ANIMATRONICS!"He said as he heard their screams of disappointment.

The next thing he saw was a video game in an RPG style. "Oh nothing we haven't seen before...pfft" he shoved his thoughts off of his shoulders. A child played an arcade game... he tried the arrow keys but nothing worked "Cut scene?"Markilpier asked.

_the child moved away from the arcade game and on the screen,two animatronics much like the ones he'd just met locked themselves away inside a small room. Three children tried to open the door forcefully "Hey, Why lock yourselves away? We just wanted to play!" they banged on the door "Let us in. Let us in!" they shouted. A doll appeared behind them and said "Messing around are we? the last time some one messed where they shouldn't belong they died as our eyes watched them fall" the door opened to reveal two other animatronics glitching and holding knives and looking demonic. Belle grabbed one of them and the room went dark..._

The screen went black and Belle's face jumped out screaming "T-t-t-t-ti-i-i-c-c-k-k !" her voice was glitchy and freaky... "AH!"

NIGHT 2: 12 AM

"What the duck was that? what was that?" the room went back to the norm accept Belle was no longer there. "Where'd it go!"

RRRRRING...RRRRRING!

"Hey, hey feels good to be back doesn't it? see it isn't so bad!"

"No!"

"Hey we found a really cool mask lying around in Fazbear Pizza! Its a foxy mask! YAY! I loved him when I was a kid, ah that goes back ten years!They say I am the youngest guard to ever take the night and day shift at Fazbear's."

"Yay for foxy!" Markiplier said sarcastically

"I think it's part of the origional costume. after it got destroyed by a vandal a couple of years ago actually. I've heard that these things can scare away some animatronics."

The window on the skylight was hanging by it's last threads and the voice carried on "As for that skylight...Y-You'd be lucky if that survived the night. I also found that if you toggle your map you get a lot of vents popping up. And look they all lead to your room!"

"OH THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE GREAT IS IT?!"

"But if the skylight does fall...umm see you in heaven. Or hell. Our boss said that we should have code names mine's Shadowfalls! what would your's be? That doesn't really matter now does it?"

"NOT REALLY!" Markiplier shouted

"Any way, I have to-" gurgles came from the other end on the phone and the words "Help me..." at the left he saw a ghost with her hand in a phone position on her ear. She smiled evilly and ascended upwards

"UUGH...UUGHH...WHAT THE DUCK WAS THAT?"

he checked the cameras and toggled the map to see what the girl was talking about all vents met in the middle before they reached his location with just one vent that led to him... branching off from the collection of vents.

"Oh Jeez" He sighed. he flipped through the camera and found Francois not at the door but in the face of the camera. "Hey Mr fluff care to let me live? No...ok then its just me!" he went to the bakery and found that Willow wasn't there."Where's he gone?"

flicked through another camera and found that all the doors were open in this corridor. He saw as Belle popped her head out of one door

CRASH! he took the monitor down and saw that the skylight was now gone and that darkness had fallen in the room he flashed the flashlight at the open hole in the roof and saw Willow's face poking through the hole

"Go away!" Markiplier shouted he checked power, one bar was lost on his flashlight and 10 % had already gone on power. He checked the cameras. Three Teenagers stood in a room smiling at him. Mocking him they dripped plazma all over the floor

-HOURS (AND A LOT OF SWEARING MENTALLY WISHING HE WAS HUGGING FREDDY AND GIVING THE DOUBLE FINGER)LATER-

"Please power last! I only have one more hour left!" 2%...1%...0...

the clatter of the generator made him jump "Oh no!"

he heard the bang of a door

"Tick tock goes the clock, he he" a high pitched voice echoed through the walls

BANG! Markiplier put on his mask ready for anything

"Your death is sure to come!"

BANG!

"Tick tock goes the clock"

BANG! CLATTER, BANG!

for one moment everything went silent. "Did I win?" he took the mask off. Big mistake!

"EVEN FOR THE NIGHT GUARD!" three animatronics said that in unison as they all gave one final jump scare. Francois on the right, Willow on the left and Belle in the middle. "Fuu- what was that?" he came to a game over screen, a lot of cakes decorated the table with white paw prints all over it and three pairs of eyes in the back ground. The cakes weren't appetizing at all because each one had either finger toe or ear sticking out of it.

"What an image I'm never going to get out of my brain!" Markiplier shouted

"So to recap we had a Micheal Jackfluffums, an Easter bunny, and a doll! My god... Why would you suggest that? oh hello..." another screen popped up

"If you manage to beat the second night... it'll only get worse, Shadowfalls221." he looked at the recording camera. He sighed "I'm glad Scott didn't do that for all three games!" he sighed again and said "You sing the outro...I'm too paranoid about this game!" Unexpectedly he collapsed onto the floor and said "Meant to do that!" he raised his hand into the air and waved.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys...Like my part in this little game? I certainly would make a great ghost... My imagination stretches so far you don't want to go there and with fnaf in my mind I can go a little creepier...**

**Willow: So that's it?**

**Yep!**

**Francois:I can't believe it...we finally have a purpose...**

**what's that?**

**All: Tick tock goes the clock...**

**No, no, no...NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm just kidding!**

**I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction because there will be plenty more where that came from! PIZZA?**

**Willow:IT'S PORTUGUESE CAKE!**


End file.
